A receiver incorporating an antenna is proposed in JP-A-6-237188. The antenna is integrated into a cabinet and therefore wiring of the antenna outside the cabinet can be eliminated. Installability of the antenna is improved by providing the antenna and the cabinet as a unit and eliminating the wiring outside the cabinet.
In this receiver, the antenna is provided as a flat antenna printed on a printed circuit board. Thus, an area occupied by the antenna is large, which makes difficult to reduce the size of the receiver. Moreover, a ground having a larger area than the antenna is required for securing proper directivity. However, such a ground is not provided in the receiver and proper directivity is not secured.